iris
by paper piper
Summary: inuyasha needs kagome's attention. bad. -inu/kag


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the Inu characters. All rights to the mangaka.**

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction! W00t!**

* * *

Perched in the tree above, I ground my teeth together as I watched. Kagome sat by the fire, her nose in her strange modern books, uselessly trying to study. I couldn't figure the importance of school to her, in fact, it angered me more often than not. I wasn't sure why, though; the feeling pinpointed in an uncomfortable place in my chest. I blinked, ignoring it.

Her long legs crossed in front of her, milky skin with flames flickering off the surface. Her brown eyes flickered across the pages, a pen not far behind, frantically scribbling characters on lined paper. She absently tucked her hair behind her ear; such a simple motion, but it left me lingering on the place where a few loose strands curled around her pale neck. Every now and then she'd snort in frustration, erase eratically, and then start again, settling back into quiet. I watched, half in amusement, half in dejection, as she studied her brains out for a test that would take place in the future. I sighed. She'd have to return soon. Again.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

I noticed the little fox child was curled into a ball at her feet, snoozing comfortably. Her affection for him was annoying to me, and his attachment to her- even moreso his habit of sleeping in her bed- more than pissed me off on occasion. As I gazed at the two of them together. I couldn't help but wonder what Kagome would look like, her own child sitting beside her, a child with brown eyes and possibly doggy ears. I couldn't fight the smile that crept to my lips.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

I remained in the tree until she finally stood and stretched, yawning deeply. I watched her back arch, the hem of her shirt rising to give me a view of her slim waist. I relished the sight.

"Inuyasha, are you coming down soon?"

I blinked. "How long did you know I was here?" I had intended on watching without being watched. I frowned at the idea of failure.

"The entire time," she replied, unzipping her sleeping bag contraption and slipping Shippo gently inside. "Come down now. You should sleep too."

I humphed proudly. "I don't need sleep, woman."

She didn't even look up. "But you need ramen, right? So come down, or I'm not bringing any more. Get some sleep."

I growled, hopping down from my place in the tree to stand behind her back. "You can't tell me what to do, Kagome!" I shouted back childishly. I knew was foolish, but the impulse was too strong.

She turned to me, her eyes quiet and sleepy. "Good night, Inuyasha. Please get some sleep." She rolled into the bed next to Shippo, cradling the child in her arms like a baby bird.

I kneeled beside her, watching as she dozed into slumber. I've never been able to put my finger on it, but there's something about her when she sleeps that leaves me staring. Perhaps it was the way her hair formed a halo around her head, the locks shining in the wake of the fire. Maybe it was the soft look on her face, how peaceful and childlike she seems, as if all is good and right with the world. It could be the absolute craving that overwhelms me to lie down beside her and nuzzle my face against her.

How long will this last? What happens when we find the last shard? The thought fills me with dread.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Kagome," I speak her name. It feels right. It feels familiar. It's as if it was meant to be said by me, meant to be screamed and whispered in the hushed tones of a lover.

I kneel next to her, pulling her from sleep. She rubs her eyes, yawning and stretching. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

I can't speak the words, only desire takes me. I feel electricity bouncing through my veins, my pulse quickening, and my face heating. Her face is disheveled, clothes wrinkled, skin soft and tempting, and I just want her here with me now, naked and down to the basics, just her and me, just Kagome and Inuyasha. As I stare, I see her gaze waking up, trying to read what I tried to convey.

'I want you, Kagome,' I thought. 'I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours. Only yours.'

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Kagome, what do you see when you look at me?" The question comes, unbidden. I didn't even think before speaking. I regret speaking, breaking the tense silence, not sure what she'll say.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

She sits up, scooting closer to me. My yearning inceases till I can barely move for the effort not to touch her. "I see the need to be loved in return. The same as everyone else." Kagome pauses, thinking about her answer. "You're trying, and yet you're rejecting. You want to move forward, but you're not sure how. You're a hanyou, and while you show the power and appearance of a demon, your heart is very much human." A smile lights her face. I want to kiss it senseless.

I'm not sure wat to make of her answer, but something about her face, the kindness it shows, I can't deny that she means the best. She sees me as no different from her? The idea makes a smile tug at my lips. Painful memories of being mocked and ridiculed by mortal children rise, and it pangs in my chest with a bittersweet joy to think that she doesn't see me so. I think of Kikyo briefly, but I am reminded that she wanted me to change. She wanted just the human side of me, the dream of me. Of who I could be.

"You like me just the way I am, don't you?" I murmur, dropping my eyes from hers.

She doesn't even hesitate. "Of course, Inuyasha. Don't worry about that."

I hurt inside. Such kindness. Such patience, even on my worst days, even when I'm that monster, that creature that is full-demon but isn't. That creature that is me. I feel the blood on my hands, which I had never thought of before. How could I deserve her?

_When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

She tips my face up to look her in the face. Kagome's face is open, soft, waiting. "Inuyasha, don't leave me." Her words are simple, not begging, not anxious, not commanding. Just a request, a quiet question in her eyes, reassuring me that I will always be wanted.

I cup my hand over hers on my face, soakng up the warmth through her skin. My lust has subsided, fading into something deeper, more lasting, more true.

"I won't, Kagome. Don't worry about that," I repeat her words.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

'She knows me,' I think. 'And she's okay with it.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo find us. Kagome's asleep in her sleeping bag, but I am next to her, curled up wth my head in her lap, a little puppy in her hands.

* * *

**Okies, how'd you like it? **

**I like sweet, meaningful one-shots without the messy confessions and hurried sex scenes.**

**Read and review, folks. **

**:/ :P :) :o :D**


End file.
